


Vin Gives Being a Slut a Chance

by Carbon_Copyright



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Impregnation, One character thinks its rape but technically it isn't, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Copyright/pseuds/Carbon_Copyright
Summary: After the Lord Ruler Job falls through, Vin needs to find something to fill her time...
Relationships: Vin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Vin Gives Being a Slut a Chance

Vin walked along the street under an orange sky, ash falling around her. A few weeks ago the crew had faced a disaster that caused the whole job to fall through, the ministry did a raid on one of the rebellion’s hideouts while Yeden had been there. With Yeden dead the rest of the rebellion’s leadership had worried about the plan and pulled out which, while being somewhat disappointing, had left the crew with nearly 15,000 boxings from the start of their pay. Kelsier had divvied it up between the crew members and even given her those 3000 from Camon’s last job leaving her with nearly enough cash to live her entire life on. She’d been renting a room from a craftsman who she’d payed extra to keep quiet about her existence. And that was that really, she had her new powers a nice place and enough cash to live comfortably for a while, but also nothing to do.

So she found herself wandering the streets of Luthadel looking for a way to entertain herself. She saw a group of guards standing by a side alley watching the flow of foot traffic on the street, their shirts stretched taught over their large muscles, and she started to get an idea. In Camon’s crew she had occasionally had thoughts about the boys, and Ulef had approached her once or twice, but she had been so scared that she shied away from any form of intimacy. But now that she had her powers she didn’t have to worry about her safety in such situations, and felt more confidant in her ability to pursue these desires. But what she was planning wasn’t simple intimacy, she had something much more interesting in mind.

There was a secret she had that she wouldn’t tell anyone else, even herself in some ways, which was that she hadn’t disliked Camon’s beatings in the end. She had told herself that it was because they made her stronger, or trained her to face her fear, but after her experiences with Kelsier’s crew she wasn’t so sure. When they had sparred she had enjoyed the roughness of their fighting far more than she would have expected, but it was never quite the same, it had all the physical aspects she desired but it was missing a critical part. She needed that fear, that sense that the person in front of her genuinely intended to do her harm, that rush of excitement was what kept her glued to Camon’s side, and it was what she was missing now with her boring easy life.

She started her plan by pretending to not look where she was going and walking almost directly into the largest of the guards and knocking his spear out of his hand. She stumbled, falling to the ground at his feet in an exaggerated way. The guard shouted and grabbed her by the wrist roughly pulling Vin to her feet. Her dull work clothes weren’t much to look at, but her shirt was unbuttoned further than usual and gave the man a good look at what little she had to display from his vantage point above her. Next came the fun part. Vin burned zinc to inflame the man’s emotions, first by subtly raising his arousal.

“Oh I’m so terribly sorry,” Vin said trying to make herself look as pitiful as she could. “Please, I didn’t mean it, please don’t hurt me sir, I’m so sorry.” She laid on the zinc even stronger, hoping that a normal person wouldn’t become suspicious of such a strong effect.

She knew it worked when he grinned wickedly and turned to the other guards. “You stay here and keep watch, I’m gonna teach this one a lesson.” He then pulled her by her wrist into the darkness of the alley behind them. Once they were off of the main road he shoved Vin up against the wall of the alley and began tearing through the buttons on her shirt, exposing her breasts. He began roughly fondling her breasts with one hand while the other pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head tightly. “I always wanted to fuck a young slut like you.” The man growled in her ear “My wife never lets me go to the whore houses but she doesn’t have to know about this does she.” He let go of her breast suddenly and shoved his hand into her trousers. Vin felt as his hand ducked inside of her undergarments and began rubbing against her pussy. She was more turned on than she had ever been in her life as far as she remembered, this beat out even the thrill of sparing in the night with Kelsier.

The man was starting to really get into this, Vin had stopped rioting him from being so distracted but he kept going anyways, clearly this was going to be fun. He leaned forward and right up against her ear before speaking to her, “Lord Ruler, you are so wet, you’re getting off to this aren’t you? You want this? Huh, slut?” Vin turned her gaze away, she was blushing furiously both from the regular arousal of having her pussy teased but also because she knew how embarrassing it was to know he was right. “Come on slut!” He was raising his voice now, people outside the alley may start to hear them but Vin didn’t care, she was having trouble keeping herself quiet at this point. Come to think of it she wanted people to hear them, to know that she was getting violated out in the open like this, like a common whore but without the dignity to even get payed. She was doing this all of her own will and she loved every second of it.

In all that time thinking Vin had failed to respond to the guard, and he was starting to really get angry. Pulling his hand out of Vin’s pants he slapped her hard across the face, and said “Damn you girl answer me! Tell me how much of a slut you are and I’ll go easy on you!”

Vin held her tongue for a moment, then tried to offer a token resistance. “No please,” she said weakly, “I don’t want it to happen like this.” She waited for his response, wanting to see where this was going. He slapped her again, harder this time and Vin felt a shiver run through her body, she truly felt alive now.

“Fine,” he spat, “If you won’t admit it then I’ll just have to fuck it out of you! You think you’ll like that, whore?” Vin’s whole body tensed when she heard the words, this was what she had been waiting for. Vin wanted to have just a bit more fun with this.

“Please sir don’t, I’ll do anything” she whimpered. To help things along she burned zinc again, rioting his arousal to unnatural heights. A dangerous glint in his eyes told Vin that her plan was working just as intended. “Anything you say?” he slowly asked. Vin nodded carefully.

Without warning the guard spun Vin around and pressed her face first against the wall, her bare breasts pressing up against the cold stone. Vin had let her pewter run out early in the exchange so that she would be as helpless as possible, so she had no protection from the force of such a blow. Her face hurt from where he had slapped her and now she could feel everything that he was doing to her. The lack of protection gave the whole experience a weight that thrilled her.

“Then shut up and take it.” he growled in her ear. He pulled her shirt off over her head then quickly pulled her pants and undergarments down to her waist, exposing her entire body to the open air. Vin had never felt anything like this, the exposure was exhilarating. Next the guard undid his belt with one hand and pulled out his thick cock. Without warning he roughly forced it into Vin’s pussy which then forced a lewd moan from her throat. She felt him filling every inch inside of her, leaving no part of her unviolated. Vin was entirely overwhelmed by the sensation and went limp in the man’s arms as he pistoned in and out of her like his life depended on it. Vin wondered why she had never let her crew members do this before, it felt so good that she never wanted to stop. His cock rubbing against her walls left sensations behind, every time he pulled his thick cock out of her it left her pussy empty where he had been.

The guard leaned low over her shoulder, still thrusting into her like a rabid dog, breathing heavily in her ear. “Lord ruler you are tight, can’t believe a whore like you is still a virgin,” he panted out raggedly, “With the way you were flaunting yourself back there I thought you would be a seasoned slut.” Vin could only mewl in response, her senses so overwhelmed by pleasure that she couldn’t form words. He was right she knew, she had been desperate for a fucking and she had been reckless in showing off to a member of the garrison like that, knowing what kind of men they were. She tried to think more but his dick was ruining any coherence her mind could muster, the only thing she could focus on being the shaft moving in and out of her. Vin’s pussy was nearly gushing juices at this point, she was so aroused by the situation she had landed herself in, and that only made the relentless pounding she was receiving all the better.

Grinning like a predator, the guard growled in Vin’s ear again, “Just know this, whore, you’re not getting any money from me. I’m making you mine, and I’m going to knock you up just because I can. If you think you’re getting anything from this then you’re dead wrong, a dirty slut like you doesn’t deserve to get paid for giving away her body like this.” When Vin heard that it set something off inside her. He was right, she didn’t deserve anything, she was acting like some slut off the streets rather than the mistborn she was, and for that she deserved to be punished. The combination of her arousal caused by his words, and the ongoing sensation of the large man fucking her senseless finally drove her over the edge. Vin came hard, screaming at the top of her lungs so that the people outside of the alley had no way of missing it. Her body convulsed, her pussy clamping down on the man’s cock like a vice and shaking her in his strong arms. This seemed to also spell the end for the guard as he sped up his thrusting for a moment before suddenly performing one hard thrust and burying himself deep within her. Vin could feel the seed being sprayed into her womb, tin letting her sense each rope of cum hitting her insides, and she felt exhausted like when she ran out of pewter.

The guard pulled out of Vin, his cock slowly softening and she could feel his cum spilling out of her a little. He grinned down at her and spat on her face for added effect, “Bitch, how do you like that? Tell you what I’ll go get my friends and you can give them a turn, huh?” He sidled toward the open end of the alley while doing up his belt buckle. As he neared the corner Vin pushed herself up to her feet leaning on the wall. Not bothering to grab her clothes she found a piece of metal on the ground and used it to push herself up over the low wall at the other end of the alley.

That had been the most exiting thing she had done in her entire life, and that had only been the first time! Vin considered the idea of allowing the other guards to have their way with her but decided it would be best left for another time. As the sun set over Luthadel Vin pushed herself over the rooftops of the city, heading home for the night, and already making plans for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being part of a larger set of works idk, if y'all want that leave a comment. Any other stories will be similar con/noncon type scenarios


End file.
